Understanding
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope finds out that only Derek really understands her. Written to promote the Profiler Choice Awards


"You know, everyone has a time to leave us. No one can stay forever."

Penelope looked up at Derek and gave him a sad smile. "I know. I just didn't expect his retirement to come so soon. I've grown accustomed to having him make dirty jokes about anything and everything. I miss them both already."

"Hey, it's not like they're moving to Alaska. After their honeymoon, they're coming back here to live, to stick around her kids."

Her smile grew as she nodded. "You know, I know you're right, but…"

"But you're not going to be seeing them whenever you want. It's like when Jayje went to work for the State Department."

"Exactly! See, I knew that you would understand. You always understand me." She hugged him tightly. "If only we weren't ships passing in the night."

He chucked her chin lightly before bending down and kissing her softly. "We don't have to be. My girlfriend decided that she didn't like the fact that she had to compete with another woman, even if I kept telling her that said woman was my best friend and not going anywhere anytime soon."

Tears prickled her eyes as she stood, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my now ex-girlfriend gave me a swift kick in the pants and told me that I needed to have a good long talk with you. And that I couldn't dance around certain feelings that have been bubbling around in my heart for close to a decade."

Penelope nodded before resting her head on his chest. "I might have some feelings bubbling in my heart as well. What do you say to taking an early lunch?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan." Both of them whirled around to look at Hotch standing in the doorway of her office, leaning against it as he shook his head. "You two have been like moths drawn to the same flame for years, I'm surprised it took this long."

She couldn't resist pouting at him a little. "Oh, like you're any different. When are you going to tell Jayje that you're in love with her?"

A faint blush stained his cheeks as he looked away from them. "That's different. She's still with Will."

"In name only. You know that he's holding up the divorce so that she'll rethink her decision. Will never understood her, you do. And she needs a shoulder to lean on. Go for it, Boss Man." She winked at him as she linked arms with Derek, leading him out of the room. "All I ask is that you name the first girl after me and Erin."

Hotch shook his head and she laughed as they made their way down the stairs. "Do you really think it's the best idea to antagonize him, Baby Girl?"

"Yes," she emphatically said as they stepped into the elevator. "It's the only way I'm going to get them together. I swear, they're worse than teenagers, staring after each other, having eye sex, and yet not talking about those feelings. If no one did anything, then they would pine away for the rest of their lives, and he would end up with Beth."

"When this blows up in your face, I suppose you'll want me to be the one who picks up the pieces." She shook her head. "Why not?"

"It won't go wrong, I just know it won't. Trust me, Der." He nodded and pulled her close to his side, his thumb rubbing up and down along her side. She sighed with contentment and rested her head on his chest. "After this, we just have to set Reid up. Then all of us will be happy."

"Maybe he's happy being single," Derek replied and she shrugged. "What, you don't think that people can be happy alone?"

"I guess. I just find that I'm more settled when I'm with you. You know?"

"I think I understand. It's the same way that I feel. Not everyone has to have that in their lives, though. You need to stop being such a little Emma." Penelope giggled at his use of Austen, knowing that he would have no idea who that was had she not shown him the movie last week. It was one of her favorites, and she did have the tendency to act like her. "Seriously, you don't want anyone to be angry with you, do you?"

"No, Der. But I don't really think any of my friends could be upset with me. Do you?"

She smiled when he kissed the top of her head. "No. And if they were, it wouldn't last long. You're too sweet to stay mad at. It's one of the things that I love about you." Her heart melted a little at his words and she snuggled in close. "Then again, there is a lot about you to love."

"The same goes for you, Sugar. I think my smile is going to stay plastered to my face for the rest of the day."

"Good. I like it when you smile."

"And I like it when you kick down doors, trying to get at the unsub." She giggled again when he lightly pinched her side. "What? You're catching the bad guy and not wasting time by seeing if the door is unlocked. I mean, it's not like the unsub bills the FBI for those doors."

"They don't?" he asked, sounding skeptical.  
"Well, not many of them do. And the others, well, frivolous claims never sat well with me."

"Baby Girl, you seriously need to watch what you're doing. You could get in serious trouble."

"And then you would have to protect me. So, in the end, I still win."

Derek shook his head, his hand tightening around his waist. "You are incorrigible, Baby Girl. I suppose that this is what I have to look forward to?" The teasing lilt in his voice had her nodding like a bobble head before she pulled away and kissed him deeply. "I suppose, if those are the kisses I have to look forward to, I can live with that."

"Good."

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on this site, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**


End file.
